ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Trek: Moontrap
Star Trek: Moontrap is a movie. A part of Star Trek: The Original Series, this movie is a reimagining of Moontrap. Plot Prologue On July 20, 1969, during the last phase of the Apollo 11 mission to the Moon, a robotic eye emerges from the lunar soil and takes notice of the landing module as it takes off. The eye buries itself again. Act One Three centuries later, in the year 2272, at the Presidio campus of Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, California on Earth, Admiral James T. Kirk arrives in air tram 3. As he steps out, he sees Commander Sonak, a Vulcan science officer who is joining the Enterprise crew and was recommended for the position by Kirk himself. Kirk is bothered as to why Sonak is not on board yet. Sonak explains that Captain Jason Grant, the new captain of the USS Enterprise, wanted him to complete his science briefing at Starfleet Headquarters before departing. The Enterprise has been undergoing a complete refitting for the past eighteen months and is now under final preparations to leave drydock, which would take at least twenty hours, but Kirk informs him that they only have twelve. He tells Sonak to report to him on the Enterprise in one hour – he has a short meeting with Admiral Nogura and is intent on being on the Enterprise at that time. Following the meeting, Kirk transports to an orbital office complex of the San Francisco Fleet Yards and meets Korben Dallas, a former major in the special forces and Montgomery Scott, chief engineer of the Enterprise. Scott expresses his concern about the tight departure time. After the three men enter a travel pod and the doors seal shut, Kirk explains that Dr. Emery Bronson has discovered that a new star named Bellus and its sole planet, Zyra, beyond the solar system in the direction of Scorpio, with the moon Titan 37. Scott says that the refit, a process that took eighteen months, can't be finished in twelve hours and tries to convince him that the ship needs more work done as well as a shakedown cruise. Kirk firmly insists that they are giving the Enterprise a proper shakedown, ready or not, in twelve hours. Scott activates the travel pod's thrusters and they begin the journey over to the drydock in orbit that houses the Enterprise. Scott tells Kirk that the crew hasn't had near enough transition time with all the new equipment and that the engines haven't even been tested at warp power, not to mention that they have an untried captain Grant in command. Kirk tells Scott that two and a half years as the Chief of Starfleet Operations may have made him a little stale, but that he wouldn't exactly consider himself untried. Kirk then tells a surprised Scott that Starfleet has given Dallas command of the Enterprise. Scott comments that he doubts it was so easy with Admiral Nogura, and Kirk tells him he's right. While sharing a laugh with Kirk, Scott remarks, "Any man who can manage such a feat I wouldna dare disappoint. She'll launch on time, sir... and she'll be ready," and gently puts his hand on the admiral's arm. They arrive at the Enterprise held in drydock, and Scott gives Kirk and Dallas a brief tour of the new exterior of the ship. Upon docking with the ship and entering the Enterprise's cargo bay, Scott is immediately called to engineering. Kirk takes a turbolift up to the bridge, and upon arrival, is informed by Lieutenant Commander Uhura that Starfleet has just transferred command from Captain Grant over to him, and she, along with several other crewmembers including Sulu and Chekov, step forward excitedly to greet Kirk, who appreciates the welcome but wishes it were under more pleasant circumstances. Jason Grant is recording himself saying bombastic things about their mission. Meanwhile, Ray Tanner falls asleep. Jason starts a bell to startle and wake him up. They have a good time and they share their nicknames. Kirk makes his way to the new engine room and pauses to look at Enterprise's heart the warp core before taking the lift down to where Chuck Koreman is busy assisting Scott with launch preparations. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. Someone is trying to beam over to the ship, but the transporter is malfunctioning. Ray informs Kirk that there is a red line on the transporter. Kirk and Scott promptly race over to the transporter room. Transporter chief Janice Rand is frantically trying to tell Starfleet to abort the transport, but it is too late. Commander Sonak and a female officer are beaming in, but their bodies aren't re-forming properly in the transporter beam. The female officer screams horrifically, and then their bodies disappear. Starfleet tells them that they have died. With tears beginning to form in his eyes, Kirk tells Starfleet to express his sympathies to their families. He mentions that Sonak's can be reached through the Vulcan embassy. "There was nothing you could have done, Rand," Kirk tells the upset transporter operator, "it wasn't your fault." In the corridor outside the transporter room, Kirk sees Spock already come aboard. He tells Kirk that he is aware of the transporter accident and knows about the ship's engine design difficulties. He offers his services as the science officer. Kirk welcomes Spock aboard. Spock tells Kirk that with his permission, he will go to engineering and discuss his fuel equations with Scott. Later on the bridge, Uhura informs Kirk that the transporter has been fully repaired and is functioning properly now. Uhura tells Kirk that one of the last six crew members to arrive is refusing to beam up. Kirk goes to the transporter room to ensure that the person is beamed up. When told by a yeoman that the crew member insisted on them beaming up first, "said something about first "seeing how it scrambled our molecules,"" Kirk tells Starfleet to beam the officer aboard. Dr. McCoy, dressed in civilian attire and wearing a thick beard, materializes on the transporter platform. McCoy is angry that his Starfleet commission was reactivated. He realizes that Kirk is responsible for the draft. His attitude changes, however, when Kirk says he desperately needs him. McCoy leaves to check out the new sickbay, grumbling about all the new changes on the Enterprise. The crew finishes its repairs and the Enterprise leaves drydock and heads for the Moon. Act Two A clean-shaven Dr. McCoy arrives on the bridge and complains that the new sickbay is now nothing but a "damned computer center." Suddenly, the radar contacts something approaching fast. The Enterprise encounters a derelict spaceship in orbit around Earth that is going to re-enter Earth's atmosphere and burn up. Chekov requests permission from Kirk to board the ship. Kirk grants him permission but wants him back aboard the Enterprise. Chekov leaves the Enterprise to investigate a derelict spaceship. There are hieroglifics on the outside walls of the ship. There is a hole on the outer layer of the ship, and Chekov picks up a reddish-brown pod. A mummified dead human corpse passes Chekov by. Both the pod and the corpse are brought back to the Enterprise and studied. They are 14,000 years old. Uhura informs Kirk that both things were found that they originated on the Moon some 14,000 years ago. The pod and the corpse are brought in the Enterprise's cargo bay. The Galileo II flies out from the Enterprise's shuttlebay and lands on the Moon. The away team takes a moon car out and Kirk has fun with driving it at high speed around the local terrain. Their moon car gets stuck in the sand. The team crawls to a soft steep and they find an alien base. They approach it in their car and see a green light on top. Buried in the sand, Spock finds a human-like skeleton, so they carry phasers with them. Inside the alien base, there are many more skeletons. They think it's a kind of ceremony hall. They open the door with a human-hand touchscreen. Everything lights up. They find a cryogenized woman in a rudimentary fashion in suspended animation who wakes up. She steals Chekov's phaser and tries to shoot them, but Kirk takes off his helmet and tells her that they are human. She identifies herself as Mera. Mera holds onto the bracelet in one of the skeletons. Kirk, knowing that she doesn't know English, tells Chekov to help Mera. Mera uses her own alien spacesuit to leave the place. The Galileo II lifts back off toward the Enterprise. The Enterprise leaves the Moon and heads into the solar system at impulse. Kirk orders Hikaru Sulu to take the ship to warp speed. The Enterprise goes to warp to Bellus and Zyra. :"Captain's log, stardate 7403.4. The ''Enterprise is on its way to Zyra. Mera, the last ancient astronaut, begins to learn to speak English. One day, she will be a new second officer." Chekov is helping Mera to learn English and feeding her in the mess hall. He shows her pictures of previous ships that were named ''Enterprise in the recreation deck. Kirk and McCoy are observing them covertly on a monitor from his quarters. Mera's grasp of English is not too good, but she's learning. Chekov and Mera were in Chekov's quarters, they kiss each other, and they make love. Spock mind-mends with Mera and discovers that Mera lost her family due to the attack of the alien robots: the same robots are causing murder on an ice mining operation on Titan 37 century ago. Mera reveals the name of the killer cyborgs — the Kaalium. The Enterprise reaches Zyra, the class M planet. Both a pod and a mummified human corpse are brought to the Federation colony on Zyra. Barnes says that they can't open the container without destroying it because it's made of a strange alloy. Haskell asks Barnes if the president should be informed. Haskell thinks it's a con so that the budget for Starfleet will get increased. Shortly thereafter, the unattended pod comes to life, and a kind of metallic octopus appears. It smashes a mirror with its sounds and it makes the computers work under its domain. It looks as though they are feeding them information. The corpse looks like a human, and the place of origin is the Moon. The alien octopus gets hold of some metallic instruments and uses them to give itself some arms, building itself a cybernetic body with parts from the lab and pieces of the ancient corpse. An assistant enters the lab and sees the corpse missing from the isolation room. She calls security, but the alien robot kills her and then leaves. A lieutenant and two soldiers arrive to the lab and find the assistant. They run after the robot, and they have it cornered, but Barnes wants to send a friendly message to it. It shoots Barnes on his arm, so Barnes tells everybody to shoot. The robot is unharmed, and it sends electric rays to kill people. Chekov crawls through the air shaft and finally shoots it on its head: the Kaalium robot falls to pieces. Act Three Back aboard the Enterprise, Spock knows the Kaalium plan to invade Zyra and attack the Earth colony. Kirk suggests having a search and destroy mission on Titan 37. Mera, having learned to speak English, now dressed in the Starfleet uniform, beams aboard the Enterprise with Chekov and becomes the second officer as she receives a promotion to lieutenant junior grade. Chekov tells Mera to obey the captain's order. She goes on to say "Aye, Captain Kirk." Kirk formally welcomes Mera on board the Enterprise and shakes her hand. The Enterprise orbits Titan 37 and the Kirk's team go to the mining platform on the shuttlecraft on a search-and-destroy mission with Mera wearing her own spacesuit. A cockroach-like robot attacks them from the ceiling, but the team kills it. They discovered that the Kaalium ship resting on the lunar surface some distance away, which looks as though it's leaving. Kirk's team survives the attack of a spider Kaalium. When one of the Kaalium robots uses a face of one of the humans, Mera shoots it with her own phaser. In subsequent attacks by the Kaalium, Chekov starts the bomb timer to destroy the mining platform and the robot attackers. The team's escape attempt failed when the Kaalium shoot down the shuttlecraft, forcing the team to crash-land. Kirk, Spock, Chekov and Mera are taken prisoner, and the Kaalium head to Zyra. Kirk's team are chained to the wall in a dungeon-like wall. Chekov realizes that the Kaalium need people as spare parts. Another robot appears and cuts a piece of cloth from Mera. Spock breaks himself free, releases Kirk and Chekov and finds a piece of tube and kills the robot, destroying it. Chekov frees Mera. Kirk's team get into their spacesuits and they find a way out. In the meantime, the Enterprise intercepts the approaching alien ship to attack the Kaalium before it reaches Zyra. Kirk, Spock, Chekov and Mera go up in zero gravity looking for the exit. They look for the control room and find the Apollo 13 and the missing shuttles Elysium sent to investigate, which have been adapted into the alien machinery. Kirk supposes the shuttlecrafts were the last pieces of equipment that the Kaalium needed to complete their ship. Spock works a experiment in "transwarp beaming" in the shuttlecraft. The Battle of Zyra takes the Enterprise and the Kaalium ship to the close proximity to Bellus. The Kaalium ship suffers heavy damage and begins to plummet toward Bellus. As the team are attacked by a Kaalium crew member, Spock completes the experiment in "transwarp beaming". Kirk, Spock, Chekov and Mera transwarp beam back to the Enterprise just as the Kaalium ship falls into Bellus and is destroyed along with the Kaalium crew. With the Kaalium threat averted, the crew settles in. Mera explains that she was chosen to carry "the warning". She says that she initially didn't want to do that, but that she wanted to stay and fight instead of being put to sleep in that box. But that was her duty, so she did it. Chekov tells Mera that she does not have to worry anymore, that it is over and hugs her. She goes on to say that she's happy to be with Chekov. Uhura tells Kirk that Starfleet is requesting the ship's damage and injury reports and vessel status. Vessel status is fully operational. Dallas comes on the bridge and Kirk promotes his friend to captain of the USS Enterprise. Spock tells Mera that Zyra is her new homeworld. He tells Kirk that he have to return to Vulcan to undergo Kolinahr. Kirk tells Sulu to proceed ahead at warp factor one. When DiFalco asks for a heading, Kirk simply says "Out there, that-away." With that, the Enterprise flies overhead and engages warp drive on its way to the new mission of exploration and discovery. In a post-credits, construction of the starship at Starbase Yorktown was underway until it finishes construction. A bottle of Dom Pérignon, vintage 2265, floats in space and cracks against the hull of the new Constitution-class starship at the starship's christening. The dorsal light of the ship comes on, illuminating the ship's registration: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). On Starbase Yorktown, various gathered civilians and Starfleet personnel applaud the christening. Log entries :"Captain's log, stardate 7403.4. The ''Enterprise is on its way to Zyra. Mera, the last ancient astronaut, begins to learn to speak English. One day, she will be a new second officer." Memorable quotes "''Admiral, we have just spent eighteen months redesigning and refitting the ''Enterprise. How in the name of hell do they expect me to have her ready in twelve hours?!" : - '''Scott', to Kirk "I know, Mister Scott. The star Bellus and the planet Zyra with the moon Titan 37 are 30 light-years from Earth. We shall give the ''Enterprise a proper shakedown. Ready, or not, she launches in twelve hours." : - '''Kirk' "They gave her to Korben, Scotty." : - Kirk, heading to the Enterprise in a travel pod "Enterprise, what we got back didn't live long. Fortunately." :- Starfleet transporter chief to Kirk, after the original Enterprise's transporter malfunction "Just a moment, captain, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Nogura invoked a little known, seldom used reserve activation clause! In simpler language, captain, they drafted me!" : - McCoy to Kirk, on returning to Starfleet "Well, Jim, I hear Chapel's an MD now. Well, I'm gonna need a top nurse, not a doctor who'll argue every little diagnosis with me! And they've probably redesigned the whole sickbay, too! I know engineers. They love to change things!" : - McCoy, on the new Enterprise "Thrusters ahead, Mr. Sulu. Take us out!" : - Kirk ordering the Enterprise out of drydock "Well, Bones, do the new medical facilities meet with your approval?" "They do not. It's like working in a damn computer center!" : - Kirk and McCoy "Ancient astronauts. Even the name sounds prehistory." : - Chekov "Mera. Mera" : - Mera, identifying herself "Mera, I'm promoting you a second officer, your promotion to lieutenant junior grade." : - Kirk promotes Lt. Mera second officer "Aye, Captain Kirk." ""Welcome to the ''Enterprise, Lieutenant Mera." : - '''Kirk', giving Mera a proper welcome "Jim, when I was chosen to carry the warning, I said no. I wanted to stay. Maybe even to die." "I know." "But it was my duty. But it is all over now, and I'm glad to be with Chekov." : - Mera and Kirk "Mera, the planet Zyra is your new homeworld." : - Spock "Heading, sir?" "Out there. Thataway!" : - DiFalce and Kirk Cast *William Shatner as Admiral/Captain James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock *DeForest Kelley as Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *James Doohan as Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nichelle Nichols as Commander Nyota Uhura *George Takei as Commander Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov, Captain Jason Grant *Majel Barrett as Nurse Christine Chapel *Grace Lee Whitney as Chief Janice Rand *Leigh Lombardi as Lieutenant Mera *Bruce Willis as Major/Captain Korben Dallas *Bruce Campbell as Commander Ray Tanner *Robert Kurcz as Koreman *John J. Saunders as Barnes *Reavir Graham as Haskell *Tom Case as Lieutenant Beck Trivia *This movie is a prequel to the Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *The star Bellus and the planet Zyra made their appearances in Star Trek series from the 1951 movie When Worlds Collide. **Titan 37 also appeared from the film Supernova. *The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) made cameo appearance in a post-credits. Transcripts *Star Trek: Moontrap/Transcripts Category:Star Trek Category:Live-action films Category:Films remakes